


Memories

by enogk07



Series: Revised Tumblr Fanfics [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Breakup, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14756192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enogk07/pseuds/enogk07
Summary: When Logan is still beaten down from his breakup with Roman, Patton has an excellent idea to cheer him up.





	Memories

_Ping!_

Logan pulled his eyes away from his laptop for the first time in hours, leaving his latest project aside for a moment. He reluctantly looked down to see what had interrupted him, and immediately his heart sank.

_Facebook: Wish your friend Roman Sanders a happy birthday!_

He picked up his phone and hesitantly swiped the notification, landing on his ex's Facebook page. He leaned back in his chair as he tried to determine the best course of action.

They had agreed last month that they would remain friends on Facebook, and at first that was no issue. But it was moments like this that made him regret that agreement.

He tapped on the text box and stared at the cold, blinking cursor.

"Happy birthday!" he typed out. No, that seemed so cold and clinical. After all, they didn't hate each other...did they?

"Happy birthday! Hope you have the wonderful day you deserve!" ...No, that was worse. It just came off as terribly passive-aggressive, and Logan didn't want that either.

"HBD" ...Okay, now he was back to being clinical. That would just be obnoxious, not to mention totally make him look like the bad guy.

He deleted the three letters, and the text box was blank again. Should he just write nothing?

Suddenly, Logan's thought process was interrupted by an incoming call from Patton. He gritted his teeth and answered the phone.

"Hello?" Logan asked.

"Hey, buddy! You want to hang out today?" Patton asked cheerfully.

"No, I've got a lot of work to do," Logan said distractedly. He moved over to his drawer and got out the project he'd started working on two months before.

"Work like homework, or work like that poster thing you promised you were gonna throw out?"

Logan winced. Of course Patton could hear him opening the drawer.

"I mean, I may as well finish what I started, right? It's almost done, anyway." He gazed at the poster now laying on his desk: a collage of their favorite plays, mementos for almost every date they went on...and the first two poems they ever sent to each other. It was glittery and red and romantic. Roman was supposed to have loved it.

"And what were you planning to do with it when you finished it?" Patton asked gently. "Drop it off at his house?"

"I..." Logan began. But Patton was right--Roman never really appreciated Logan's talents, and chances were good that a gift wouldn't change that.

"Look, just hang on to it. I have a better idea." Patton hung up abruptly, and Logan tensed up. Whatever Patton had in mind, Logan wasn't sure he was ready for it.

Sure enough, Patton arrived at Logan's apartment twenty minutes later with a large canvas bag draped over his shoulder. "Well, what do you say?" he asked as Logan opened the door. "You ready to make the best ice cream sundae you've ever eaten in your entire life?"

Logan drew back. "What?" Patton opened his bag to show that it was full of ice cream cartons, syrup, whipped cream, and two huge bags of candy. Logan sighed, but reluctantly let his best friend into his apartment. The two went into the kitchen.

"Alright, now let's begin!" Patton said triumphantly. He got a giant bowl out from the cabinet, and set it down on the counter. Then he pulled out one of the jars of ice cream and set it down next to it.

He balled his fist and held it up to his face as if it were an invisible microphone. Putting on his best announcer voice, he began, "So today on Cooking with Patton and Logan, we are going to be making the world's most epic ice cream sundae. Now, as you might expect, the first thing we need would be the ice cream. But alas, we don't know which flavor to choose! What do you think, Logan? Cookie dough or Butterscotch?"

He pointed the invisible microphone at Logan, who looked down at it as if it were another life form. But clearly Patton wasn't leaving until he played along, so he sighed and said, "Cookie dough."

"An excellent choice, my friend!" Patton cried gleefully, and flung two oversized scoops of ice cream into the bowl. Logan leaned against the counter, resigned, and Patton dug into the bag again.

"Now, fortunately this time we don't need to choose between flavors. Only the best sundaes have both chocolate and caramel syrup, right?" He turned his fist outwards again and cupped his other hand over his ear in expectation for the imaginary audience to give their cheers of agreement.

"That's what I thought!" Patton said after a moment. He put the scooper down to open the syrup, and by now Logan was finally starting to smile...just a little bit.

"Alright, everyone, stand back!" he announced dramatically, as he turned a brand-new bottle of syrup completely upside down and swept it back and forth haphazardly into the bowl. Next he opened the bottle of caramel syrup, and after turning the bowl 90 degrees, repeated the motion so that the two syrups formed a grid-like pattern in the bowl. He tilted the bowl back towards the imaginary audience and swept his hand. "Just look at that wonderful presentation!"

Patton shoved the bowl off to the side, and got out a giant yellow bag. Logan perked up.

"Patton, are those...Butterfingers?" He inched towards the bag a little closer.

"Oh, better than that, my friend. These are Butterfingers hidden inside Reese's Cups! One huge bag, all unwrapped, totally ready to be thrown into this wonderful sundae of ours."

Logan just stared at it, mouth hung open. "So like...basically my two favorite candies combined into one? Where did you find these?"

Patton shrugged. "I dunno, just at the checkout counter. Look, do you want them in the sundae or not?"

Logan grinned and tore open the bag. Patton held onto the bowl, and Logan finally forgot all his worries as he poured about a third of the bag into the bowl.

"Excellent!" Patton said, returning to his show persona. "And finally, of course, we get to the big one. One of the last ingredients in any delicious, mouthwatering ice cream sundae. Do you know what that might be, Chef Logan?"

Logan gave a half smile, and formed his own invisible microphone. "Whipped cream?" he guessed.

"That would be correct, my friend!" Patton reached into his bag one last time. He took out the can of whipped cream and stared at it.

"Hm, I sure hope I still know how to work one of these things," he said in mock concern. "It would be quite a shame if all this got on us instead of the bowl. But alas, here goes nothing..."

He gave the can a shake and was about to press down, when suddenly he felt something cold on his neck. He looked up to see that Logan had already gotten the second can out of the bag and was already aiming it at him.

Patton smiled slyly. "Now you're getting it!" The two sprayed each other a couple more times before attacking the bowl together. Once both cans were finally empty, Logan sank down into a chair and dissolved into giggles.

"That was amazing, Patton. Thank you." He grabbed two spoons from the drawer and handed one to his best friend.

Patton just gave a wave of his hand. "Hey, what are friends for?"

"Well, shall we?" Logan began. Before long the two were both attacking their creation, Logan's smile wide as ever. As the bowl got emptier, Patton began drawing back ever-so-slightly. It would hurt to have to pull Logan back down when he had just started to really cheer up, but his plan wasn't going to work unless he could move on with Phase 2.

As Logan finished eating the last scoop of ice cream, Patton finally spoke up. "Well, anyway, sorry about all this mess." He looked around. "I guess we both got a little carried away."

Logan smiled. "Hey, it's alright. I had fun. But you're right, we should probably clean this up." "Hey, you know what comes after the Cooking Show?" Patton asked brightly.

Logan raised his eyebrows good-naturedly. "Let me guess, the Cleaning Show?"

"Yep, you've got it!" Patton exclaimed. He took a roll of paper towels from the cabinet and tossed it to Logan.

"Now, the one thing you have to know about the cleaning show is that it's a game show. So," he said, returning to his announcer persona, "who here thinks that Logan can wash all these dishes faster than I can wipe off the counter and throw away this trash?" He cupped his ear again and waited for the imaginary audience to respond.

He turned back to Logan and clicked his tongue. "Ooh, I don't know, Logan!" he teased. "It doesn't sound like the audience is rooting for you."

Logan responded with an equally playful smirk. "Well, I'll just have to show them how it's done," he replied, grabbing a sponge and holding it up with a threatening squeeze.

"On your marks..." Patton began, grabbing the paper towel roll.

"Get set..." Logan followed up, surprised at how much he was into this.

"Go!!!" the two yelled in unison, and they got to work.

The two scrubbed and cleaned and threw things away to the cheers of their imaginary studio audience, the mood of the apartment now much lighter. But soon enough, Patton started to pull back again. He gazed at Logan, who was quickly but carefully cleaning the bowl and clearly getting involved in the whole race thing. He hated to do this, but his plan wasn't going to work unless he could lure Logan back to the latter's room. It was time to rip the bandaid off.

He shook out of his daze and threw away his last paper towel. "And...done!" he announced.

Logan spun back around, sponge still in hand. Sure enough, there was still some ice cream left to be scrubbed. "Aw, darn it," Logan said good-naturedly. "But hey, that was a good race! Really, though, Patton, I appre--"

"Ready for Round 2?" Patton interrupted, addressing the audience again.

"Oh, I--um, okay then," Logan stammered.

"Now, I know we had a pretty close match in the kitchen, but I think we can still give our friend here a chance to redeem himself. Next stop, Logan's room! I take the floor, he takes the desk. Who will win? Find out after this commercial break!" He imitated a game show sound effect and skipped off down the hall.

Logan sighed, but followed Patton anyway, hoping he'd be done with the game soon. They reached Logan's room, and Patton returned to his announcer voice.

"Well, folks, it looks like I was mistaken! By and large, Logan's room is actually pretty clean! I don't think another race would be all that exciting. But we might as well check the drawers just to be sure there's nothing to throw out," he said pointedly, inching closer to Logan's desk.

Finally it sunk in. Logan's eyes widened as he came to the realization that this was what Patton had been leading up to this whole time. He beat him to the drawer and pulled out the poster.

"Okay, okay. I get it. It's going in the trash, alright? Happy now?" he asked tearfully as he nervously laid the poster on top of his trash can.

"Hm, in the trash or on it? It seems to me like it would be easier if it were in pieces, don't you?" he asked gently.

Logan sighed and picked it up again. Of course. "You're really going to make me do this now?" He looked at Patton, terrified.

"Not this second, no. Whenever you're ready," he replied quietly, having dropped the announcer persona entirely.

The two stood in silence for the next several minutes. Logan turned back to the poster and studied it, analyzing every last picture and poem. A tear slipped down his cheek, and he set it down again. He ran his fingers through his hair. "What is wrong with me, Patton? Why do I keep doing this? It's just a piece of paper."

Patton said nothing, but signaled that Logan could go on. The latter took a deep breath. "I know it's over. I get it. But I can't just throw away everything I've worked on. And...even if I don't finish the poster, at least it's something that I have to show for the past seven months. Tearing it apart just further solidifies that I wasted a huge chunk of time that I'll never get back."

"Logan," Patton began, "who was that poet you were raving about a few weeks ago, the one who managed to write something every day for a year?"

"You mean, Dustin Moore? What about him?"

"Well, you still have his book on the shelf over there, right?"

Logan drew back. "Yeah, and a couple others too. Are you suggesting I ruin those, too?"

"Not unless you want to, no," Patton said patiently. "But did Roman tell you to buy those books?"

Logan looked down. "Well, no. Just the first one. He didn't even know about the others."

"But you still like his work, right?" Patton went on. "And you wouldn't have known about him if it hadn't been for Roman." Logan sighed and nodded.

Patton moved over to the poster, and held one corner up with both hands a few millimeters apart. Logan knew what was coming and whimpered, but didn't try to stop him.

"Now tell me," Patton began as he tore off the corner of the poster, "can you still remember the name of that poet?"

Logan nodded through his tears.

Patton smiled. "Well then, I'm pretty sure not all your time was wasted." He handed Logan the torn off corner and nodded.

Logan got up again, and hesitantly threw the scrap in the trash. He glanced at Patton, who gave a thumbs-up.

Logan moved back to the poster again, tearing off bigger and bigger chunks. "This one's for standing me up at that restaurant two months ago," he said forcefully, flinging the shreds into the garbage. "And this one's for making us late to Virgil's poetry reading." Patton stood back and raised his eyebrows, grinning slightly. This wasn't part of the plan, but if it was helping Logan then he was all for it.

Finally all the scraps were in the trash, and Logan stared down in shock. "Well," he said, as Patton kicked the trash can out of the former's sight. "I guess that's it."

He stared at the floor and kicked his feet, and Patton came up to put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey," he soothed, "I'm proud of you. Really."

Logan turned around to face him, and wrapped him into a tight hug. He finally let all the tears fall as Patton rubbed his back, but for once he wasn't in agony. He didn't know what he was going to do without Roman, but he did know one thing: his best friend was never going anywhere.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Memories (Redux)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15935096) by [enogk07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enogk07/pseuds/enogk07)




End file.
